Moments
by wordflows
Summary: KibaHana. Fifty sentences, fifty moments.


Fandom: Naruto Pairing: Hanabi Hyuuga x Inuzuka Kiba Theme set: Gamma Rating: G to PG-13

#01 - Ring

Hanabi has never worn jewelry before, but now she wears a single ring; Kiba gave it to her when they were married and she never takes it off (Bound to you).

#02 - Hero

She has never believed in heroes (she knows too much for that); but there is something in her that cannot help but trust him, illogically and completely, and as she stands again to defend what is left of herself, Hanabi waits for him to save her.

#03 - Memory

Hanabi does not have many happy memories (only a few faded images of her sister, of peace) and Kiba is determined to give her enough to fill a lifetime (he'll do anything to see her smile).

#04 - Box

He knows they are not like other couples their age (it never mattered much to him), but never realized that Hanabi knew that as well, until the day she awkwardly shoved a bento at him (she had seen others do this, and she wanted to see that happiness upon his face).

#05 - Run

They are both fast, but she is the quicker of the two; he knows this, so he smiles, because she always runs beside him (I won't leave you behind).

#06 - Hurricane

Kiba never learned to do things gently; he loves her with all of himself (she mirrors his force with her own).

#07 - Wings

He taught her what it was to live, and she will always love him for that.

#08 - Cold

Her touch is so cold it burns, drifting across his heated skin as she pulls him closer, training long forgotten.

#09 - Red

When he finds her she is too weak to stand and the nin are about to kill her; this is the woman he loves, on the ground, bloody and beaten, and she is still trying to fight (he sees red).

#10 - Drink

He wants to be strong for her, and though he is strong he knows he is not strong enough (Uzumaki, Uchiha, all the bloody Sound nin) and he trains until he can't move, breath coming through cracked lips, and then she is there, kneeling beside him and holding out water and saying 'Drink'.

#11 - Midnight

Kiba likes watching her as she sleeps; the unchanging rythym of her breaths, the way she curls against him without any of the cautiousness she shows when she is awake, the way the moonlight becomes a part of her skin (he doesn't want to miss this).

#12 - Temptation

She is young, too young (that is what they say to him, that is why his mother shakes her head) she is too different from him (that is what his friends say, quietly), and Kiba knows this, somewhere in his mind, but it doesn't really matter when she looks at him, because then he is lost to it, lost to them (he is glad it is her he is lost with).

#13 - View

They are both breathing hard from the mission and Kiba supporting most of Hanabi's weight (she had suprised him by being reckless), and Kiba grins because they are alive and more or less in one peice, and they stop to watch the sunrise together (the sun has risen in his heart).

#14 - Music

She has never had any particular love for music (and he is not particularly in tune and his voice is more a growl than anything else), but when Hinata asks her what she loves she thinks immediately of those songs, his hands in her hair, and almost smiles.

#15 - Silk

Hanabi is not used to being treated like a woman; it is true she is the daughter of one of the greatest clans in Konoha, but she has only ever been treated like the ninja she is (and sister, sometimes, secretly), so she is silent at first when he gives her the dress, and he thinks he has made a mistake, again; she wears it the next day, and decides she likes silk (it has nothing to do with the way he looks at her).

#16 - Cover

It rains on one of their missions (he watches the water slide over her skin, her hair plastered against her forehead, eyes trained on the road for signs of the enemy) and he takes a special pleasure in finding cover for them (nestled in the branches of a tree he runs his lips down the edge of her jaw and for once Hanabi cannot think of the mission at hand).

#17 - Promise

Kiba never breaks a promise; he doesn't make the same sort of promises Naruto does, the ones that will change everyone's world; he makes the sort that will change the world for one person (I want to make you smile).

#18 - Dream

He sleeps the way he does everything else (loudly and with energy), but sometimes, when he dreams of her, his movements cease and he quiets and his lips curve into a smile, soft and certain (she is his peace).

#19 - Candle

She likes how he looks in candlelight, all dark and shadowed with bright eyes; she refuses to have anything but candles in their bedroom (he laughs and doesn't argue, because he likes how she smiles when it's dark and she thinks he can't see).

#20 - Talent

Hanabi has a talent for taking things too seriously; Kiba has a talent for making her laugh.

#21 - Silence

He was never one for silence (had to be in motion), but somehow it is easy to be quiet with her (she cannot be anything else), and her hand in his says more than all the words he has.

#22 - Journey

'If life is a journey, you had better be on my team,' he informs her with a grin.

#23 - Fire

'You are like fire,' she tells him quietly, 'Because you make me warm.'

#24 - Strength

Kiba never really understood what his mother meant when she said people got stronger for those they loved until he met her (he had been strong for his team, but it was not like this) until he saw her bleed for the first time, discovered she could break (he swears he will protect her, but never tells her this).

#25 - Mask

It is not that she wears a mask, though she can hold back everything if she wishes; it is more that she is shy and quiet in a way unlike her sister, and he can't seem to explain this to those who ask (they look at him with pity for they do not understand).

#26 - Ice

He hears the whispers about her (she is so cold cruel lonely arrogant everything her sister is not) and doesn't mind, because it is true she is made of ice; cold and honest and biting and warm when he smiles and she melts.

#27 - Fall

She never says it, but he knows she loves the autumn; she spends hours outside watching the leaves fill with fire and then fall slowly from the trees, and he spends hours watching her (always by your side).

#28 - Forgotten

Kiba has never raised his voice at Hinata before now, when he accuses her of forgetting her sister, her blood; accuses the head of the Hyuuga clan of letting the only woman he ever loved go, and Hinata, who had not known until now of her sister's death, cannot say anything against it (I miss you, so much).

#29 - Dance

He is the better dancer of the two, although she is more graceful; she cannot relax, tries too hard, and he laughs and whispers in her ear (you are beautiful); after that she cannot help but smile (she dances wonderfully when they are alone).

#30 - Body

She is small and pale and inconceivably soft (curves and moonlight mixed together and looking up at him with that expression on her face, nervous and trusting all at once), and he is almost afraid he will break her (she would be angry if he told her she looked vulnerable) and he knows he is the only one she trusts this much, that she would be weak before him.

#31 - Sacred

He treasures her smiles and the sound of her laughter, because Hanabi gives nothing lightly (only for him).

#32 - Farewells

Her lips are ice upon his cheek, but for once he doesn't complain; he can't.

#33 - World

Hanabi views the world with the same cool calculation she views everything (except him; she can't understand him, sometimes) and Kiba views it with something akin to affection, and between the two of them, they can discern reality.

#34 - Formal

She has always been very formal (her family is formal too); but Hanabi can't bring herself to care that Kiba rarely falls back on manners and distant answers, because there is something more honest in all of his roughness than all the glories of the Hyuuga compound combined (he taught her how to laugh).

#35 - Fever

Since she met him she has begun to say certain things without thinking; it startles her, because she has always been in control (she tells him she loves him before she realizes she is speaking).

#36 - Laugh

The first time she laughs is the first time he is speechless; he wants to hear that laugh again.

#37 - Lies

They don't lie to one another, and they ignore the lies the people of their village tell about them; Hanabi can see through lies and Kiba can smell them, so there was never really much point in such deceptions anyways (they see the world differently sometimes, but that's alright).

#38 - Forever

She has never believed in forever; it is foolish and childish and weak, and nothing ever stays, but when he tells her he will never let her go, Hanabi finds that it does not seem so foolish or impossible any longer (I believe in you).

#39 - Overwhelmed

The first time Hanabi cries is the night they are married, and when Kiba asks her what's wrong (what has he done) she replies that she never realized family could be something this warm and right.

#40 - Whisper

He does everything else with enthusiasim and noise, so Hanabi knows he is serious when he cautiously caresses her face and whispers her name, so calm and quiet (I love you).

#41 - Wait

He sees that girl from cell 7 watch the gates of Konoha every night (every day), and asks Hanabi if she would wait for him like that; 'No,' she tells him, and he looks away, 'I would go with you' (come away with me).

#42 - Talk

It is mostly Kiba who does the speaking between them; Hanabi has never been very talkative, and though she is changing slowly as she grows, she has not changed that much; but he can read her words in the minute changes of her face, her voice, the way she stands, and within them is everything she doesn't say (she listens always for his voice).

#43 - Search

Hanabi had never known quite what she wanted to do with her life beyond training; he asks her what she wants to do when she gets older, and she replies 'I want to be with you,' (No need to look any further).

#44 - Hope

They are both careful, now, even Hanabi; she has not trained very hard in the past few months, and she has refused all missions; she will not risk the life of her unborn child, and Kiba will not let anyone else endanger it (they sit in silence, hands pressed upon her swollen belly, awed when they feel a kick).

#45 - Eclipse

Love eclipses her logic, her sanity (she can admit she loves him now; she wishes she could have done so when he was alive) and Hanabi stands, her hands covered in his blood, and faces the one who killed him, tells the older Uchiha brother that she is going to kill him (I will never forgive you for this).

#46 - Gravity

She is always besides him now (a second shadow, a vague reflection), and he asks her once why she follows him so faithfully (so many others she could have chosen) and she gives him one of those soft glances, 'Why would I want to go anywhere else?'.

#47 - Highway

They walk down the empty road, Kiba talking animatedly and Hanabi listening, and both try not to let the other see how much attention they are paying to their clasped hands, swinging between them (this is the beginning, and neither wants to break it).

#48 - Unknown

Hanabi is not afraid of many things, but the unkown scares her, because she likes to be in control; it is only after she meets him that she thinks the not knowing might not be so bad (Only with you).

#49 - Lock

She holds back nothing of herself; he is surprised, because he had somehow gotten it into his mind that he would have to unlock her, secret by secret (I have nothing to hide from you).

#50 - Breathe

He can think of nothing but the need to get her ihome/i, get her home and get her healed, because her blood is soaking into his skin and her eyes are closing and all he can say is, 'Breathe, just keep breathing, please,' and she struggles for another breath, for him. 


End file.
